


Titan Fall

by Entropic_Wren



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Evan Henare (oc), F/M, Multi, Other, There will be two divergent endings for this series, Waimarie Anderson (oc), tags will change as we go on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:34:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24640021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entropic_Wren/pseuds/Entropic_Wren
Summary: "Because that was it, wasn't it? Titans are always destined to fall. Even those with iron wings and a shared heart."K-Day changed the world in ways that everyone perhaps didn't realise. People rallied to a cause. Some signed up for a war. Many lost people and/or homes.So many people were shaped, especially the Jaeger pilots as they lived through the golden age and watched that glimmer fade.Dozens of Jaegers lost, and only a handful remain. But how did we get there?
Comments: 5
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my mega-fic which I have been slowly working on for the franchise!
> 
> The tags will be changing a lot with each chapter I add, and it won't just be solely focused on ocs but I wanted to explore the role of other potential jaegers.

Prior to the 2010s if anyone was going to say what the major threat was going to be, they would have looked to terrorism.

It was only logical to think that. The early 2000s were shaped by those events.

After all, Evan Henare had memories of being eight-years-old and stirring awake at around one in the morning, hearing his father getting dressed and talking to his mother, trying to remain quiet as he did so. Several carefully placed footsteps and peering around corners later, he caught sight of his father fixing his uniform’s blue button-up shirt, before following it up with the dark blue cap. All the while his eyes were trained on the television that Evan’s mother was sitting in front of.

Evan wasn’t sure exactly of what it was they were looking at, all he could tell was there was smoke… and that whatever it was had both of his parents horrified. Despite his determination to remain silent and hidden, the moment his father had turned the man had caught sight of his.

“Kiddo, what are you doing up?” Was the quickly asked question.

It seemed to act as a warning for his mother to quickly turn off the tv before swiftly getting up and rushing over.

“Sweetie, you should be in bed. You have school tomorrow,” She murmured softly, picking him up.

In the end, Evan didn’t have school tomorrow, he stayed home with his mother as she played movie after movie on the couch. She let him get away with a lot as they sat there, essentially waiting for his father to come home. As he grew slowly older he steadily understood why she kept him home, why she let him chose every movie, why they had their meals in the living room and why she kept playing with his hair.

The world was a terrifying place and at the time the monsters were people who hated each other.

He was reminded of that when Waimarie was nestled in his lap, the two of them watching one last show while both their parents talked at the dining table. The words ‘breaking news’ had quickly plastered on the screen, and before anyone could move to change the channel – there was the image of a London double-decker on fire, followed by the image of people panicking. Waimarie’s father had been the one who turned it off, while his father found himself being called in for work.

The damage had been done though… Waimarie spent a bit of time wary of getting on any form of public transport. Everyone had thought it would have been terrorism. That this centuries ‘monsters’ looked like everyone else.

…They didn’t think it would have been monsters in the sea which would have become an even bigger issue.

It certainly wasn’t the reason why Evan had joined the army… but it was the reason for certain future decisions. He though didn’t see K-Day on the television, he had heard of it but the one who ended up seeing it on the T.V was Waimarie.

The young girl found herself, curled up on the couch alone on a Sunday morning as her parents slept in watching the live broadcast as a monster utterly destroyed the Golden Gate Bridge. She found herself going to school warily for the next five days, as it became the topic of every conversation. As everyone whispered Waimarie found herself slowly making herself sick with worry. When everyone seemed to move on, Waimarie remained baffled.

A freak incident, soon forgotten with more events. A siege in a café literally right across the Tasman Sea. The was too focused on the threat they posed to each other to consider another monster.

Then it happened again this time Manilla where Evan watched the T.V nervously from his base, and Waimarie found her fourteen-year-old self - revisiting what she was planning to do when she was out of high school. It happened again.

And again – but this time more terrifyingly close. Sydney. This time Evan found himself deployed on clean up while Waimarie had even more motives for her change of plans. Those plans though changed even more the moment Brawler Yukon turned up on the TV and reinforced with Evan writing home how he was joining the PPDC.


	2. Chapter One: Flickering Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cleaning up is never easy, especially with so much destruction. So in a task filled with so much hopelessness, how does one remain hopeful?

How Evan had come to the conclusion of joining the PPDC had been no easy task… but then again it was easier than the never-ending battle dealing with the Kaiju Blue. The sea may have been a harsh and cruel mistress, but you throw in the death and destruction and the source of it and it’s cruelty reached a new level.

…And after the first two cleanups countries were a little hesitant to send too many hands to help. Even more so when there had been a good chance of them returning with Kaiju Blue Poisoning and dying. It was a daunting reality that the brunet had to face each time he shoved shovel-loads of contaminated sand into bags.

Progress had been made in the year between Trespasser and Scissure. Hazmat suits weren’t the one layer anymore, instead, Evan often found himself making his way into layer after layer in the hopes the higher-ups had to look out for the clean-up teams.

The perks of the army meant there was already something out there, the NBC. The downside was after Trespasser… it was made clear that it was enough. Tweaks were made to address the threat that came with the blood-mist. And thus a usually one layer suit became three. Whether those tweaks actually worked… the jury was still out. But between the Kaiju Blue and the lye that had to be used, 'hazard' was spelt with a capital ‘H’.

Letting out a weary sight Evan shovelled up another batch of kaiju blue/lye contaminated sand, shoving it into a bag in time to hear someone coughing.

The ball of dread that the New Zealander had felt since he was based here a few days ago, came back with a vengeance.

_“Henare.”_

“On it,” Evan said, responding to the voice of his commander over the radio as he moved over to the worker.

The white suit made it very clear they were a civilian…and definitely would have been here much longer than him.

With a weary breath and a quick lowering of his gaze, Evan shook his head before moving over.

“Come on buddy, let’s get you out of here,” He said softly.

The brunet found himself practically carrying the guy more than guiding, an arm slung over his shoulders and his arm around the guy's waist as he kept coughing. He couldn’t look, he knew what was being coughed up and the first few times of seeing that blue mist was daunting enough.

With some struggle, he managed to reach the quarantine station. And that was where the next rough of challenges began. Holding onto a person who for all you knew could be dying in your arms, while the first round of decontamination happened was hard enough, and when that was followed by a ‘wash-off’ before you can even consider taking off the first layer… stress was an all too common companion.

The same would happen again with the second layers.

By then someone came in to take the worker down a different path, while Evan in his last layer of protection would step into one more round of decontamination and wash-off before finally being just in his uniform.

Maybe it was overkill, maybe it wasn’t. Scientists weren’t sure, and if they weren’t then he DEFINITELY didn’t know.

Quietly he moved over to record on the log when he signed off clean up duty before moving off to the showers.

…Oh yeah, it was safe to say that when he signed up for the army he had been expecting that while he would have to deal with sand it would have been in a different region for a totally different reason…

The levels of tired he had reached made the brunet beyond glad to know that this was the last day of his small ‘tour’. He’d be able to go home… and see something that isn’t death or destruction. But he could risk latching onto that so soon… he still had a day to go.

So one shower later and he was laying on his bunk listening to the radio as it listed the names of those who were still missing, feeling a sense of a detached numbness fall over him as his mind tried to claw for an escape from a place where there was none.

That was how his bunkmate found him as he tiredly put down his things. Mark took one look at him and just proceeded to move to sit on a small part of his bed.

“What’s ticking over in that brain of yours this time, Evan?”

For a moment Evan remained silent, his gaze just stuck on studying the wires and springs that made up the bottom of the top bunk.

“I’m getting tired of this.”

“Of what?”

“Of constantly fighting losing battles AFTER the event.”

“It’s not like with have any other option, Bud.”

“Yeah…”

Evan hated that fact.

He hated how there was no other option aside shovelling lumps of contaminated sand and watching as people collapsed. Sometimes it was just one person, another time it was several… and he had to wonder to himself would he be joining them before he could find a better purpose.

The answer was no. Three months later he was sent home on a plane with his comrades, there had been smiles and photos and way too many handshakes for Evan’s comfort. But it was all in the name of morale. _‘May the Tasman never separate us’_ and _‘brothers in arms’_ were lines thrown, as if clinging to the past with the Anzacs and their struggles which breathe life and hope for the future.

It hadn’t succeeded for Evan as the feeling of needing something couldn’t be shaken, even when celebrating Christmas.

Four months later and hope finally slipped in while watching Brawler Yukon’s makes its appearance. There was an option. And Evan was determined that he was going to jump on it the moment he could without a second thought. Frustratingly, it took another three months of waiting and some digging around later, for Evan to figure out the way to enlist in the Jaeger program.

The PPDC had started to look for more pilots by July, and they had a tendency to military history. Admittedly his was army while it seemed air force was preferred… but he’d be damned if he didn’t try. So commenced his efforts writing form after form, while writing home to his parents and Waimarie about what he was planning to do. He searched for ways that might make him look more applicable, what could make him be among for few to be accepted, varying through managing to get several letters of recommendation as well as reading up on various aspects.

He would be kidding himself if he said that reading up on what he could find on the mechanics of the jaegers made sense… he was a tinkerer, not an engineering genius.

But then came the day he checked his bases mail deliveries to see if there had been anything for him, and he came face to face with a white envelope with a PPDC stamp.

His pale hands struggled for a moment in trying to open it, fumbling in ways that weren’t common to him. Eventually, he had it opened, swiftly scanning over the sheet in his hands – before letting out a shaky and drawled up breath.

He looked up and was greeted to the sight of Mark. Mark who was waving something in his hand that made blue eyes dart to scan over it, he read it a few times, processing what it read. But soon Evan found himself letting out a breathy laugh.

Apparently he wasn’t going in alone then.


	3. Chapter Two: Trials and Tribulations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one said it was going to be easy, he for sure did not picture it would be. But the guy who ran from Marathon to Athens has his utmost sympathies.

Seven months of waiting for something that didn’t exist yet. Three to find out it was enlisting. And one year of going through many hoops as to get a shot of it. All the while having been sent one more time for clean-up…well more search this time… in Tokyo. Instead of an Earthquake like in 2011, it was another Kaiju that New Zealand was sending aid for the aftermath of.

Overall it meant that it was even more relieving to know he was finally going.

Kodiak Island…

All Evan really knew of it was what google searches he had slipped in as he was packing his bags. Apparently, it was part of America and also apparently it had bears on it.

…The closest experiences Evan had with bears came in two forms and two forms only. A) the bears he had seen that day his parents had taken him to a zoo during a school holiday, and B) holding a Koala when he was in Australia – which was in fact NOT a bear. Thus overall his experience was naught.

So this would definitely prove to be an experience… just like how getting there took over a day and resulted in probably the worst experience of jet lag Evan had ever had the privilege to experience. Mark, being typical Mark and potentially part cat had been able to fall asleep on the lengthy flight. Whereas Evan himself internally screaming as his eyes felt heavy but his mind was much awake.

He began to consider things that had not quite entered his mind prior like ‘what made him think sticking himself into an over 200-meter tall jaeger was going to end well’? Or ‘oh dear god how many presents will he have to pay international shipping for now?’ Cause what else does one do at 2 am in the morning but re-evaluate every decision made in one’s life.

Needless to say, he was more than slightly relieved when the plane finally landed…and then he took that back as the moment he stepped out a gust of cold wind slapped the exhaustion out of his soul for two seconds.

The next couple of hours were a complete blur.

If one thought that the army was intense with health requirements, especially for active service roles, then they paled when compared to the Pan Pacific Defence Corps’ requirement. It made sense that if the military required peak physical condition, the jaeger program required perfect… you were strapped to and moving a machine that could tower over skyscrapers, pain was practically the name of the game both physically and mentally…

…but it didn’t mean that by the end of the day Evan WASN’T sore and sorry for himself, dead on his feet as he stumbled his way to the showers that had been pointed out what felt like a century ago. Suddenly that tale of that Greek guy who ran to marathon to deliver the news and promptly collapsed made so much sense.

Especially since the moment, Evan stepped into the intense hot water, it took all in him to not melt and crumple to the floor. The jet lag was not helping… but something told him that the instructions had taken advantage of that as a bonus test.

Whether he passed it is up for debate… and even if he did the question still remained if Mark did.

The entrance examinations went on for a couple of weeks until it was over. In that times Evan felt like he had been tested in all areas, land, water and air. His brain had been used so much he went on autopilot by the end of the day. Every muscle had some form of ache by the end of it, and showers had become his best friend… probably supposing Mark.

He’d make his internal apologies to Mark but nothing was going to beat the sensation of a massage under hot water after a long strenuous day.

This was simply fact.

What was another fact was that the food in this place… was... okay. He wasn’t going to say it was the worst thing he had eaten ever. A six-year-old Waimarie’s chocolate chip biscuits probably took that title… with sultanas instead of chocolate chips, coffee instead of cocoa and salt instead of sugar…

…And yes Evan ate it all with a smile.

So the little bit on the runny side… mash potato…? Alongside the overcooked vegetables and carbon-rich sausages were edible… but certainly, nothing to write home about. Mark, on the other hand, he could see out the corner of his eyes scrunching each time he had to bite into the vegetables.

Evan found himself being sympathetic enough to give a small congratulatory pat on Mark’s back when he managed to finish the food. Sleep was the next item of the agender… especially before Evan found himself yawning all the way into wakefulness again.

…or that was until they noticed the two envelops that had been set in the slots in front of their door…

With a confused knit of the eyebrows, Evan reached for the one with his name and swiftly opened it, finding himself shuffling through several sheets of paper… in his tired addled state, it all nearly went over his head. It took five skims to realise what he was looking at was a very word-intensive report of his results.

His attention though snapped when Mark spoke up.

“Looks like I’m in,” The Asian male said, offering a pleased little smile.

With closer more alert scrutiny and an added sense of urgency, he managed to find the key words he was after.

Softly he began to read it before slowly getting louder, “… with all this was under consideration we have come to the conclusion that given your scores and record, you have been accepted into the Jaeger Pilot Training Program…”

With a small grin, Evan found himself not needing sleep. It seems Mark had drawn the same conclusion, wrapping an arm around him and proceeding to drag him along proclaiming they had earned a few drinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eight months later... I am finally back with something ^^"

**Author's Note:**

> I will try to remain consistent in some way with my update, fingers crossed.


End file.
